A Secret Well Kept
by ZeldaxLove1
Summary: He pulled out, moving slowly so as to not hurt King by pulling on his knot, and rolled over so he was on his back, King on top of him. He looked into the smirking Pokemons eyes, and spoke. "We gotta do this more often."


~I will be taking some artistic licenses here, such as Pokemon genitalia and the like~

'Why do humans run away from me as though I will hurt them? I'm only trying to protect them, to warn them of the trouble coming!'

mentally ranted an Absol female with black fur. She slunk around a boulder, her tail twitching furiously. She felt _almost _like she did when she sensed trouble, but not exactly. It was more of a burning feeling in her stomach and loins than a tingling feeling in her gut. What was wrong with her?

She turned around another tree, and nearly tripped over a human lying in a sleeping bag. She yelped, her face about to meet the ground, when suddenly there was another Absol, this one shiny but otherwise normally colored, catching her before she could fall. She blushed, turning her white face red as she looked up into the maroon face of the male who had caught her, the light flame in her loins suddenly erupting into an inferno as a thick scent seemed to fill the clearing.

"You should be more careful," the Absol said, but he sounded breathless, and kept looking over her shoulder, almost like he was looking at her… no!

"Heh heh, I guess I'm just a bit distracted. I'm Hantai, by the way." she added as though it was an afterthought.

The male Absol left her side when she managed to get her paws under her, standing on her own. He began to circle around her, sniffing her occasionally, and on the third circle he stopped suddenly at her tail, causing her to look at him over her shoulder. She saw that he was sniffing beneath her tail, and her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Wha-!" she broke off as he suddenly licked at a spot that she was told to not let anyone touch, unless it was her mate. She jolted, but couldn't hold back a soft moan. That had felt good!

"Heh, felt good, didn't it?" the male asked, stepped forward once more to lap at her vagina again. "I'm King," he hummed, the vibrations of his throat feeling oh-so good on her warm pussy, which was beginning to send more of her heat through her body, clouding her mind with want.

She rocked her hips back against him as he licked again, another pleased moan sliding from her moan. Snatches of instinct and memories that were not hers, but her species as a whole slid through her mind. She knew that this would lead to preparation, which would then lead to… mating…

He leaned forward so that he could reach her better, folding his knees so that he was face to 'face' with her private parts. He began to lick furiously, as though it was an 'ice cream' that the humans seemed ever so fond of. He began to press harder, until his nose was inside of her, than moving to shove the rest of his muzzle inside her, stretching her tight virgin walls. She whimpered quietly and lowered her forelegs so that her chest touched the ground while her ass was in the air.

Suddenly, King's trainer began to shift and roll over in his sleeping bag. Hantai froze in fear that he would awaken, but he went back to sleep. "W-wait," she whimpered. "K-King, s-stop, please." the male Absol stopped his administrations and looked up at her, disappointment on his face. "Lets g-go somewhere else. I don't want him to wake up and see."

The shiny Absol nodded. "Follow me," and spun, leaping away into the woods. She hesitated for a moment to catch her breath before leaping after him. Soon, he arrived at yet another clearing, out of the hearing range of the human but a quick run back in case something happened. Hantai leaped in after him, and he quickly began to wet her -already wet- pussy, moaning quietly at the taste of her juices. He felt his sheath begin to get uncomfortably tight, and, risking a glance, he saw he was at full mast, an impressive sixteen inches, four inches longer than most Absols.

Suddenly Hantai spun around and shoved him to the ground, causing him to emit a yelp of shock. She sat down on his chest, her tail wagging and lightly thwapping his face as she leaned over and began to lick the head of his penis, standing at full attention with its bristles, well, bristling. He froze as she nuzzled it before suddenly taking it into her mouth. His hips twitched, but she brought her forepaws forward to hold him down as she began to suck him off.

He whimpered and moaned, leaning his head back as she began to raise and lower her head, moving her tongue around his cock, slithering between the spines. She suddenly shoved her head forward, deep throating him all the way to his testicles. He howled, but right before he was about to climax she climbed off of him. He was about to complain but she turned her ass to him, and he quickly climbed to his feet.

"You're sure about this?" he whispered, approaching her pulsating pussy. She gave a short nod, and he reared back onto his hind paws, wrapping his forelegs around her waist. He gently rocked his hips in a slight thrust, attempting to find her pussy, and succeeding after several tries. "Ready?" another nod, and he began to lightly press his head into her, causing her to tense and moan. "It hurts less if you relax." she relaxed, and he began to slide further in until the whole head was inside her. He waited a moment… two… three, then suddenly gave a sharp jerk of his hips. He fully sheathed himself inside of her, causing her to cry out a sharp cry of her species name.

"SOL!"

He licked the back of her neck as he began to thrust, earning moans from her as she began to grow accustomed to the feeling of being bred. He rubbed against the spot that made her see stars, causing her to cry out once more.

"SOL! K-king, h-harder! F-faster! Arceus dammit, fuck me hard!" she wailed, and he obliged, gripping her tighter and pulling himself closer to her so he could pound into her with all he had.

He felt his penis begin to thicken, and slowed down so as to not hurt her as his knot formed at the base of his penis, beginning to move down until it tied them together as he released his load, his hot sperm coating her insides. She cried out once more as she, too, released.

"SOL!"

King gripped her tightly as he waited for his knot to go down, resting his head against her spine as his penis continued to shoot his seed into her womb, aiming for the fertile eggs that would combine with his seed to continue on his lines.

His head whipped up as there was a sudden crackle of something heavy stepping on leaves. He began to sniff the air in hopes of seeing what it was, because if it was something deadly or carnivorous, they were in trouble, because they were tied and would remain so for at least five minutes more, but he couldn't smell anything other than the musky scent of their sex.

His already red face became a brighter shade of red in embarrassment as his trainer stepped from the bushes, a smirk on his face as he stared at the tied Absols, a tent forming in his pants. "My my, King, you naughty boy." he purred softly, causing Hantai to jerk her head to stare up at him, her face coloring as well as she attempted to catch her breath and, at the same time, tightening her body in an attempt to finish King's ejaculation, only managing to make more seed come to his knot.

Ricky, King's trainer, moved his hands to his pants, beginning to unbutton them. "Now, King, how about we make a deal? If you two do a certain something for me… you can bring your bitch with us so you two can breed whenever you want. After all… a pair of Absol mid-coitus is ever so arousing." he purred, pulling his pants down along with his boxers, causing his large erection to slide free from his pants. "So… what do you say?"

King stared at him for another moment, feeling his cock, which had begun to soften, harden at the sight of his trainer's proud dick. He carefully emptied his last load into the female below him before releasing her, and both turned to stare at the, rather impressive, human male. They both slunk forward and sniffed it tentatively, before sharing a look and nodding. Ricky smirked. "Now, bitch, roll over onto your back." Hantai quickly complied, shoving her tail out of the way. He grabbed her hips and brought her ass up so that her pussy and asshole were easily visible. He grabbed his painfully hard cock and aligned it with her tight, virgin asshole.

Ricky gave a pointed look at King, whom tilted his head before stepping forward, curving slightly as he wrapped his forelegs above her legs, but below her ribs. He brought his hind legs flush against her hips, having a bit of a hard time with the added height of her receptive vulva. Suddenly, he felt a shift next to him as Ricky jerked his hips, shoving his penis into her hole. Hantai yelped, startled by the difference in size and feeling. While King was longer, he was more slender, and Ricky was thicker, stretching her unlubricated and unprepared hole passed comfort. He leaned over her, easily reaching her front, and capturing her lips into a kiss as he began to thrust with wild abandon, moaning every time he entered the tight heat and panting every time he pulled out.

King watched this arousing sight for a moment before gripping her hips tighter, arching himself further, and shoved in hard, jerking his hips wildly and easily matching Ricky's pace, making Hantai yelp every time he ran over her G-spot, which was quite frequent, and letting Ricky swallow her yelps. Suddenly, he felt the movement next to him stop, and a pair of harsh hands gripped him and shifted him so he could still fuck, but his asshole was next to hers. He felt Rick grab his side before suddenly thrusting into him.

"ABSOL!" he cried, surprised by the pleasure as Ricky thrusted several times more before pulling out and thrusting into Hantai. He thrusted several times, his face becoming flush, before pulling out and thrusting quick yet as deep as he possibly could into King, before repeating this with Hantai. King quickly became used to the pace, and began to go harder and further into Hantai, beginning to pant at the pleasure coming from both ends. He felt his knot quickly come on, and he was locked in place, his hips being jerked by Ricky's sharp thrusts.

Ricky moaned softly as he felt King's testes tighten against him as King began to empty his load into Hantai once more, and felt his own climax come upon him. He stopped thrusting between the two, instead beginning to thrust into King's tight heat. He thickened and began to release his load, panting sharply as his white cum coated King's insides.

Once he was finished, he switched instead to Hantai, beginning to thrust quickly inside her, and quickly coming to full mast once more. He shoved King to the side, careful not to jerk his not out of place, and grabbed her hips, shoving into her as hard as he could. He reached up and began to twist her hard nipples, making her moan and pant like, well, an wanton Absol in heat. He quickly reached his climax, releasing into her. He jerked back in forth, coating her walls with his spunk before freezing as he felt a pair of forelegs grip his own waist.

He looked over his shoulder to see King, smirking devilishly as he rubbed his half-hard member against his virgin ass. King suddenly tightened his arms and thrusted into him, making Ricky thrust into Hantai in his shock. As King pulled back, Ricky quickly yanked his member out and shifted to her vulva. He began to thrust in time with King's thrusts, screaming the Pokemons name every time he ran over her prostate. Ricky began to tilt his penis as he searched for Hantai's G-spot, smirking as she squealed in pleasure. He felt King begin to thicken inside him, and as King's knot shoved its way inside, and he released his own load into the Absol moaning below him.

He pulled out, moving slowly so as to not hurt King by pulling on his knot, and rolled over so he was on his back, King on top of him. He looked into the smirking Pokemons eyes, and spoke. "We gotta do this more often."


End file.
